A machine type communication means a communication scheme including one or more machines and is also called an M2M (machine-to-machine) communication or an object communication. In this case, a machine means an entity which is not requiring a direct handling or involvement of a human. For instance, an example of the machine may include a smartphone capable of performing a communication by automatically accessing a network without a handling/involvement of a user as well as a device such as a meter or a vending machine equipped with a mobile communication module. Various examples of the machine are called an MTC device or simply a device in this disclosure. In particular, the MTC indicates a communication performed by one or more machines without a handling/involvement of a human.
The MTC may include a communication (e.g., D2D (device-to-device) communication) between MTC devices and a communication between an MTC device and an MTC application server. As an example of the communication between the MTC device and the MTC application server, a communication between a vending machine and a server, a communication between a POS (point of sale) device and a server and a communication between an electric, gas or water meter and a server. Besides, an application based on the MTC may include a security application, a transportation application, a healthcare application, and the like.